Transporter
Der Artikel zu den Raumschiffen befindet sich unter Transportschiff. Transporter – oder zu Beginn auch häufig Materietransporter genannt – sind Vorrichtungen und Geräte innerhalb von Raumschiffen und Raumstationen, in denen Personen und Güter ohne Zeitverlust von einem Ort zu einem anderen Ort gebeamt werden. Dabei entmaterialisiert der Transporter das zu beamende Objekt und setzt es an einer anderen Stelle innerhalb seiner Reichweite wieder zusammen. Geschichte [[Datei:Transporterraum NX-Klasse.jpg|thumb|Der Transporter der Enterprise (NX-01)]] [[Datei:Transporterraum TOS.jpg|thumb|Der Transporter der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] [[Datei:Transporterraum TNG.jpg|thumb|Der Transporter der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] [[Datei:IntrepidTransporter.jpg|thumb|Der Transporter der USS Voyager]] Bis zur Erfindung der Transporter werden vor allem größere Strecken mit Fahr- und Flugzeugen oder Shuttles zurückgelegt. Viele Spezies nutzen in der Geschichte Transporter, jedoch stellt Emory Erickson erst etwa 2121 den ersten von Menschen konstruierten Materietransporter fertig. Allerdings ist dieser noch sehr unzuverlässig, so dass die Forschungsarbeiten noch bis ins Jahr 2139 andauern, bis das Gerät serienreif wird. ( ) Die Entwicklung stoppt jedoch nicht, und so ist die Enterprise das erste Schiff der irdischen Sternenflotte, die über einen Materietransporter verfügt, welcher auch für Transportvorgänge von lebenden Menschen freigegeben ist. ( ) Obwohl seine Entwicklung stetig voranschreitet und man schnell einige Erfahrungen sammelt, ist es immer wieder riskant, den Transporter zu benutzen, so dass immer wieder Fehlfunktionen und ungewollte Nebeneffekte auftreten. Eine dieser Nebenwirkungen resultiert in einer Krankheit, der 2209 zum ersten Mal diagnostizierten Transporterpsychose, die aber nach Erfindung der Multiplex-Transporterpuffer eliminiert wird. ( ; ) Je weiter sich die irdische Sternenflotte und ihre Nachfolgerorganisation in den Weltraum vorwagen, umso wichtiger wird der Transporter und verdrängt die alternative, zeitraubendere Transportmethode per Shuttle immer weiter, so dass sie nur noch von wenigen Personen bevorzugt wird. Im 24. Jahrhundert zählt der Transporter zu den zuverlässigsten Transportmöglichkeiten, die es gibt. ( ) 2379 entwickeln Geordi La Forge und Data einen mobilen Notfalltransporter, der einen einmaligen Ort-zu-Ort-Transport ermöglicht. ( ) Im Laufe des 23. Jahrhundert entwickelt Captain Scott eine Formel, mit der Transwarp-Beamen theoretisch möglich ist. Dabei wird die Reichweite des Transporter erheblich vergrößert, sodass Beamen von Planet zu Planet ermöglicht wird und sogar Beamen auf Objekte möglich ist, welche sich mit Warp fortbewegen. Jedoch kann erst im 24. Jahrhundert von Botschafter Spock diese Formel so verbessert werden, dass eine praktische Nutzung ermöglicht wird. ( ) Bis ins 29. Jahrhundert entwickelt die Föderation temporale Transporter, die dafür konzipiert werden, Personen zwischen einzelnen Zeitrahmen hin- und herzutransportieren. ( ; ) Funktionsprinzip Die Person oder der Gegenstand wird beim Beamen in seine Moleküle aufgeteilt und mit einem Materiestrom über den Eindämmungsstrahl zum Ziel geschickt und dort rematerialisiert. Theoretisch ist es möglich, einfach eine Person von einem Ort zum anderen Ort zu transportieren, jedoch verbraucht dies unnötig Energie, weshalb sich die Personen normalerweise erst auf den Weg zum Transporterraum machen, um von dort aus ihre Reise zu beginnen. Im Notfall kann jedoch auch ein direkter Ort-zur-Ort-Transport durchgeführt werden. Für längere oder kompliziertere Transporte, sowie Transporte unter erschwerten Bedingungen sind zudem Musterverstärker notwendig. ( ) Mit den Einsatz von Zielpeilungstranspondern und isolineare Markierungen kann die Reichweite eines gewöhnlichen Transporters erheblich vergrößert werden und man kann damit natürlich und künstliche Abschirmungen überwinden ( ; ) thumb|Die Transporterkonsole. Gesteuert wird der Transporter mithilfe einer Konsole, diese Aufgabe übernimmt in der Regel der Transporterchief. ( ) Ein dem Transporter verwandtes System ist der Replikator, der aus gespeicherten Transportermustern und Rohsubstanz vorgegebene Gegenstände, z. B. Nahrung herstellt. Cardassianische Replikatoren können jedoch durch den geschickten Einsatz von Modifikationen zu einfachen Transportern umgebaut werden. ( ) Teile eines Transporters * Biofilter * Heisenberg-Kompensator * Molekularabbildscanner * Primäre Phasenspule * Transportpuffer * Zielscanner Externes Zubehör * Isolineare Markierung * Musterverstärker * Zielpeilungstransponder Zweck Der Transporter wird üblicherweise benutzt, um ein Außenteam auf einen Planeten hinunterzubeamen, ohne ein Shuttle benutzen zu müssen oder Materialien an und von Bord zu beamen. Auch ist ein Transport von einem Raumschiff zum anderen möglich, jedoch sollten beide Schiffe denselben Warpfaktor aufweisen da ansonsten die ganze Prozedur wegen Verzerrungen und Störungen des Transporterstrahls sehr erschwert wird und risikoreich ist. ( ) Auch können Transporter für Evakuierungen aus Gefahrensituationen oder sogar als Waffe eingesetzt werden, indem Torpedos oder Bomben an Bord anderer Raumschiffe gebeamt werden und dort detonieren. Bei der TR-116 wird das Projektil direkt vor das Ziel gebeamt. ( ; ; ) Captain Archer täuscht mit dem Transporter seinen Tod vor, um die Kontrolle über die Enterprise wiedererlangen zu können. ( ) Schwächen Die Reichweite bei den meisten Transportern liegt bei bis zu 40.000 Kilometern, was aber davon abhängig ist, wie viele Personen zu beamen sind (Standard: maximal 6). Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] schafft es mit geringfügigen Modifikationen eine Person über eine Entfernung von 55.000 Kilometer zu beamen. ( ) Der Transporter ist während des Warpfluges unbrauchbar, es sei denn, dass sich Zielobjekt und Transporter mit dem gleichen Warpfaktor bewegen. ( ) Um Gefahren für die gesamte Crew zu vermeiden, sind Transporter mit Biofiltern ausgestattet, die schädliche Organismen und Infektionen während des Beamvorgangs aus dem Materiestrom filtern. Die Filter müssen jedoch nach dem Transport gereinigt werden, um eine Verbreitung dieser Organismen zu verhindern. Gelingt dies nicht schnell genug, so können sich die mitgebeamten Krankheitserreger an Bord ausbreiten und so eine Seuche auslösen. ( ) Beamen ist allerdings nur möglich, wenn die Schutzschilde des Schiffes oder der Station deaktiviert sind. Diese Eigenschaft nutzen Transporter-Abschirmungen, um unfreiwilliges Wegbeamen zu verhindern. ( , ) wurde zuerst etabliert, dass man nicht durch Schilde beamen kann.}} Auch Transporterscrambler verhindern das Beamen. So z.B. auf der Oberfläche des Planet Soukara. ( ) Durch Einsatz von Remat-Detonatoren kann während des Beamvorgang das Transportermuster so gestört werden, dass man damit Personen ermorden kann. ( ) Durch Störfelder oder ungünstige Umweltbedingungen ist beamen teilweise nicht möglich. * 2364 verursacht ein starkes Energiefeld auf Delphi Ardu IV, dass eine gebeamte Gruppe von Personen verstreut und orientierungslos auf dem Planeten materialisiert. ( ) * 2366 macht hyperonische Strahlung bei Tau Cygna V den Einsatz des Transporters der USS Enterprise unmöglich. ( ) * Ein Störfeld auf Galorndon Core macht im gleichen Jahr die Nutzung des Transporters der Enterprise schwierig. ( ) * Dicke Gesteinsschichten können den Transport erschweren oder völlig verhindern. ( , ; ) * 2367 verhindert eine elektromagnetischer Sturm auf einem Mond von Mab-Bu VI das Herunterbeamen eines Außenteams. Zum Heraufbeamen der Crew des später havarierten Shuttles müssen Musterverstärker eingesetzt werden. ( ) * 2368 müssen die Transporter der USS Enterprise und der [[USS Yosemite|USS Yosemite]] miteinander gekoppelt werden, damit ein Beamen durch einen Plasmastrom ermöglicht wird. ( ) * Im gleichen Jahr verhindert ein Feuersturm den Transport von Personen von Bersallis III auf die Enterprise. ( ) * Das Baumaterial des Amargosa-Observatorium verhindert 2371, dass die USS Enterprise ein Teil ihres Außenteams von dort zurückbeamen kann. ( ) * Natürliche Vorkommen von Kelbonit können den Transport von Personen verhindern. So beispielsweise 2375 auf der Heimatwelt der Ba'ku. ( ) Auch kann es sein das sich ein Objekt nicht richtig erfassen lässt, weil es sich zu schnell bewegt. ( ) Gefahren Die Transportersysteme werden durch ihre Entwicklung immer sicherer; zu Transporterunfällen kommt es immer seltener. Besondere Vorkommnisse entstehen nur, wenn eine Anomalie oder Fehlfunktionen den Transport stört. So kann es passieren, dass: * eine Person kopiert wird, ( ; ) * zwei Personen zu einer verschmelzen, ( ) * Personen in Energiewesen umgewandelt werden, ( ; ) * Personen verstümmelt werden ( ) * Personen unbeabsichtigt verjüngt werden ( ) * oder Personen durch eine Wechselwirkung in eine Parallelwelt oder andere Zeit transportiert werden. ( ; ; ) * eine Person während eines Beamvorgang phasenverschoben wird, wenn ein chronitonverseuchter Gegenstand mitgebeamt wird. ( ) * Durch eine Fehlfunktion des Transporters wird der Mobile Emitter des Doktors durch Nanosonden von Seven of Nine infiziert. Es entsteht ein Super-Borg mit der Technologie des 29. Jahrhunderts.( ) Möglichkeiten Vielfach dient der Transporter dazu, körperliche Veränderungen von Personen umzukehren oder rückgängig zu machen. So ist es mit Hilfe der gespeicherten Muster möglich, die rapide gealterten Teilnehmers eines Landetrupps der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] wieder in ihren normalen körperlichen Zustand zu bringen. ( ; ) Eine ähnliche Methode wird genutzt, als die Crew des Schiffes durch ihren Aufenthalt im Umkehr-Universum immer jünger wird. ( ) Darüber hinaus kann ein Transporter zwei Personen von einer Plattform zu zwei verschiedenen Standorten beamen oder bei einem Gefangenenaustausch simultan De- und Rematerialisation durchführen, sodass der Austausch ohne Zeitverlust durchgeführt werden kann. ( ; , ) 2371 gelingt es mithilfe von einem Wurmloch den Romulaner Telek R'Mor aus dem Jahr 2351 auf die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] und wieder zurück zu beamen. Dabei ist eine Strecke von über 70.000 Lichtjahren vom Delta- in den Alpha-Quadranten überwunden worden. ( ) Verbreitung Auch viele andere Kulturen wie die Romulaner, Cardassianer, Klingonen oder das Dominion besitzen eigene Transportersysteme. Jedes System hat dabei besondere Eigenschaften, allerdings basieren sie alle auf demselben Funktionsprinzip. Bei ihrer Ankunft im Delta-Quadranten stellt die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager|Crew der USS Voyager]] fest, dass keiner der angetroffenen Spezies Transportertechnologie bekannt ist. ( ) Im Verlauf ihrer Reise und mit der Annäherung an den Alpha-Quadranten gibt es hingegen kaum noch Spezies, die diese Technik in Staunen versetzt. ( ) Alternativen und Weiterentwicklungen Im Laufe der Zeit werden von anderen Völkern diverse Transportsysteme entwickelt, die mit dem Beamen vergleichbar sind, aber auf anderen physikalischen Prinzipien beruhen oder mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit arbeiten: Raumfaltungstransporter * Die Ansata-Terroristen auf Rutia IV benutzen einen sogenannten „Inverter“. Dies ist ein Teleportersystem, welches der Föderation theoretisch in Form des „Elway-Theorem“ bekannt ist und welches das zu transportierende Objekt über eine Dimensionsverschiebung und Raumfaltung transportiert. Dieser Transporter ist für Lebewesen bei mehrmaliger Benutzung jedoch tödlich, da er die DNS verändert und so schwere Zellmutationen auslöst. Ein Vorteil dieses Transportsystem ist, dass man nur ein Gerät benötigt und sowohl vom Gerät weg als auch zum Gerät hin beamen kann. Es scheint zudem durch Schutzschilde nicht abgeblockt werden zu können. Nach mehreren Transportvorgängen ist die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|Crew der USS Enterprise]] in der Lage mit ihren Sensoren den Standort des Inverter zu bestimmen. ( ) * Die Kalandaner besitzen auf ihren Außenposten ein Transportsystem, welches über mehrere Lichtjahre hinweg funktioniert und Personen oder automatische Androiden ebenfalls mittels Dimensionsverschiebung und Raumfaltung transportiert. Die Tricorder- beziehungsweise Sensorenwerte während eines solchen Transportvorgangs beschreibt ein Wissenschaftsoffizier mit den Worten: …als ob sich eine Türe öffnet und wieder schließt. Es handelt sich dabei um magnetische Anomalien. ( ) * Die Sikarianer im Delta-Quadrant benutzen einen Raumtrajektor als Transportsystem. Dieser hat eine Reichweite von bis zu 40.000 Lichtjahren und funktioniert über eine Form der Raumfaltung. Da dieser Transporter aber eine spezielle Eigenschaft des Planeteninneren (eine spezielle kristalline Schicht, die mit Neutrinos interagiert) ausnutzt, kann er nur in Verbindung mit bestimmten Planeten benutzt werden. Am Zielort ist daher ein Gegenstück erforderlich. ( ) Überlichtschnelle Weiterentwicklungen gewöhnlicher Transporter * Der Ferengi DaiMon Bok ist in der Lage 2370 ein Subraumtransportsystem zu entwickeln oder zu erwerben, welches Personen und Sonden über mehrere Lichtjahre hinweg transportieren kann. Es ist im Prinzip eine Weiterentwicklung eines koventionellen Transporters und beruht ebenfalls auf einen Materiestrom, sodass man den Transportvorgang mit einem normalen Transporter unterbrechen und den Materiestrom damit abfangen kann. ( ) ** Das Transwarp-Beamen und der Subquanten-Transporter sind eine artverwandte experimentelle Transportmethode mit der man Personen oder Objekte zwischen Planeten oder von einem Planet auf ein Raumschiff beamen kann. Beim Transwarp-Beamen kann sich das Raumschiff sogar mit Warp bewegen, warum diese Technologie zu den Überlichtantrieben zu zählen ist. ( ) * Im Jahre 2375 besitzt Gul Dukat ein Langstreckentransportsystem, welches ihm erlaubt Kira Nerys über 3 Lichtjahre Entfernung von Deep Space 9 nach Empok Nor zu beamen. Es ist eine Modifikation des Transportsystem des Dominion und hinterlässt so gut wie keine Spuren. Man benötigt aber am zu beamenden Objekt oder der zu beamenden Person einen Zielpeilungstransponder. ( ) * Der Translokator der Nyrianer des Delta-Quadranten ist ein weiter entwickeltes Transportsystem und hat eine Reichweite von 10 Lichtjahren. Es kann jedoch auf diese Entfernung nur jeweils zwei Personen etwa alle zehn Minuten transportieren, bei geringeren Entfernungen sind auch häufigere Transporte möglich. ( ). Transportportale * Das „iconianische Portal“ ist eines der am weitesten entwickelten Transportsysteme, die der Föderation bekannt ist. Es handelt sich dabei um ein fest auf einem Planeten installiertes Transportsystem, welches in der Lage ist eine Person über große Entfernung, vermutlich über die gesamte Milchstraße, zu teleportieren. Am Zielpunkt ist kein Gegenstück notwendig und es scheint nur in eine Richtung, weg vom Portal, zu funktionieren. Ein Außenteam der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] entdeckt 2365 in der romulanischen neutralen Zone auf dem Planet Iconia ein solches System und kann sich damit auf die Enterprise zurückbeamen. ( ) Ein weiteres Portal wird im Gamma-Quadrant auf Vandros IV von einer Gruppe Jem'Hadar entdeckt und später von einem Außenteam der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] zerstört, damit es nicht gegen die Föderation eingesetzt werden kann. ( ) * Eine Spezies aus dem Delta-Quadranten namens Vhnori, benutzen zur Bestattung von Toten einen sogenannten „Zenotaph“. Dies ist ein stationäres Transportsystem, welches ein natürliches Subraumphänomen, Subraumvakuolen, verwendet um Objekte oder Personen über mehrere Lichtjahre hinweg in ein anderes Planetensystem zu teleportieren. Dieses Transportsystem kann jedoch durch die Anwesenheit eines Raumschiff mit Warpantrieb gestört werden. ( ) Temporale und Multidimensionale Transporter [[Datei:RelativityBrücke4.jpg|thumb|Der temporale Transporter der USS Relativity]] Es sind mehrere Zeitportale bekannt, die von Spezies errichtet worden sind, welche ausgestorben sind: *2265 entdeckt die Crew der USS Enterprise auf einem namenslosen Planeten den „Wächter der Ewigkeit“, ein durch eine künstliche Intelligenz gesteuertes Zeitportal ( ). *Mehr als 100 Jahre später wird eine einfachere Variante eines solchen Zeitportals auf dem Planeten Golana durch die O'Briens entdeckt, welches nur zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in die Vergangenheit führt. ( ) *Auf dem Planeten Sarpeidon wird ein temporales Transportsystem entwickelt, welches die Bewohner Atavachron nennen. Kurz bevor ihr Zentralstern in einer Nova explodiert, retten sich die Bewohner damit in ihre eigene Vergangenheit. Es ist eine feste Installation, ein Portal in einer Bibliothek und wird mittels Aufzeichnungsbändern aktiviert und gesteuert, die die Zielzeitperiode darstellen. ( ) Im 29. Jahrhundert ist die Föderation in der Lage Personen mit einem ihrer temporalen Transporter durch die Zeit zu beamen. Dies scheint ein normaler alltäglicher Vorgang zu sein ( ). Im Spiegeluniversum entwickelt man eine Multidimensionale Transportervorrichtung, die es Personen erlaubt zwischen Spiegeluniversum und dem bekannten Universum hin und her zubeamen. Dabei ist ein kleines Handgerät erforderlich, welches mit gewöhnlichen Transportern kompatibel ist. ( ) Siehe auch * Medizinischer Transporter * Liste von Transporterunfällen * Transportermuster * Transporterphobie * Transporterpsychose Hintergrundinformationen Die Erfindung des Transporters geht auf Gene Roddenberry zurück, der einen Weg suchte, die Kosten für aufwändige Landeaufnahmen von Raumschiffen und Fähren zu sparen. cs:Transportér en:Transporter es:Transportador it:Teletrasporto ja:転送装置 nl:Transporter pl:Transporter !